until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Patient
The Patient is the main protagonist of The Inpatient. He/she is a patient with amnesia who ends up being trapped inside the Blackwood Sanatorium. Appearance As a male patient: He was a patient infiltrated during the events of The Inpatient, He wore a brown shirt and brown pants. 'As a female patient: '''She wore a blouse with light brown buttons and short sleeves at first, but also later wore the patient's uniform, a dark brown V-neck shirt with the word "''Patient" on the left chest as an indicator, and similarly colored dark brown pants. Background The patient was a reporter who was working on a story of the North West Mines workers, after the miners mysteriously disappeared into Blackwood Sanatorium and weren't heard from again, player hired a handyman named Victor Milgram, to smuggle them into the building and get them a disguise so they could interview the patients and seek out records to help provide information for their story. The reporter was then captured by hospital staff and their treatments on the player began. sessions with Dr. Jefferson Bragg following in order to "help" them regain their memory but in reality he was looking for a way to erase specific parts of the patient's memory, using a combination electro shock and drugs, during sessions Bragg gets the patient to focus on specific memories and then gives them an electric shock, hoping he can erase the links that allow the reporter to access those memories, this has proven to be a success up to the point that the last thing they remember was of hiding in a closet wearing a doctor's uniform, Bragg can't be sure that it's working however and does not know if they are actually an amnesiac or just faking so he enlists Gordon Bennet to observe the patient by winning their trust in hopes of finding out exactly how much they remember and to determine exactly how well the memory erasing process was working. Personality Unlike the Until Dawn cast their personality and characteristics are far less pre-defined and can be chosen by the player. Regardless they have no memory of their past which may affect their personality, the player can choose to make the patient brash and unreasonable or calm and level headed. They are shown to be kind and friendly with some staff members at The Sanatorium. The Inpatient The controlled character awakens in a restraining chair, greeted by Jefferson Bragg. He tells them that their memory is weak, and he wants them to try remembering the last thing you see — despite best efforts, all they can remember is hiding in a small closet and being found by an unknown man, and that the year is 1952. He then has an employee take them to their room, who informs them that they are a patient in the Blackwood Sanitarium. The next morning, the protagonist gets a new roommate, Gordon or Anna (their gender is the same as the player character's). As days go by, the roommate's sanity gradually decreases, as there is chaos heard outside the cell and they are starving. Eventually, the protagonist manages to break free and explore the seemingly abandoned and rundown sanitarium. They come across some employees and a priest, and possibly their roommate, who have discovered the events are the cause of the Wendigo uprising. They make an attempt to get off the mountain, but Bragg refuses to come along, leaving himself behind to commit suicide. Their travel to the cable cars off the mountain is met with Wendigos and police officers who are ordered to silence anyone present. Once the team makes it to the cable cars, either the roommate or the protagonist is revealed to have eaten human flesh and become a Wendigo. In their last moments of humanity, they may sacrifice themselves to stay behind and operate the cable car, or become rogue and kill the others. If the roommate becomes the Wendigo and the protagonist made it off the mountain, they are shown being interrogated by a police officer, who intimidates them to be quiet of the events that happened. If the protagonist became the Wendigo, the epilogue screen will show the year turning to 2014. Hannah and Beth are seen through the eyes of the Wendigo, which then starts chasing the girls. Category:Characters in The Inpatient Category:Male Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Wendigos Category:Characters Category:Determinant Fate